Upgrading, Evolution and Fusing Digimon
All these options can be found under the team tab, after tapping on any one of your digimon. Upgrade Upgrading will level up your digimon and can be done with Rune Rocks. Your digimon can only reach the same level you are. Material for upgrading can be found in the market (tap store tab) or as drops from battle some times. You can also tap 'auto-add' to make a quick purchase and upgrade faster. The cost is the same if you buy from market or auto-add, for every 1 exp it will cost 1 coin. This process can be reverted at the cost of 1 diamond. The following you can find in the store. Rune Rock L (+300 exp) Rune Rock M (+1,200 exp) Rune Rock H (+4,800 exp) Rune Rock S (+19,200 exp) Rune Rock X (+76,800 exp) Evolve in order To evolve, you will need to give your digimon another digimon of the same amount of stars. For example, to power up a 7 star digimon, you'll need another 7 star. You can only evolve digimon that are 5 stars or higher but you can still upgrade the lower starred digimon. The cost will vary depending on how many stars the digimon has. - 5 star upgrade (25,000 Coins) - 6 star upgrade (125,000 Coins) - 7 star upgrade (625,000 Coins) This process can be reverted at the cost of 1 diamond per power up. However, you will not receive the digimon you fed, instead you will receive a copy of the digimon you are currently reverting. It's important to note that you can only have one of each species in your team (cannot have multiple Fladramon in one team). Also, when it comes to fusion, this is a good way to make multiple of the fusion material you need for the one digimon you are working on. There are three stages of evolution: Ultimate, Super Ultimate and Mega. As you power up, you will get bonuses at these stages that vary between digimon: +2, +5, Ultimate, Ultimate +5, Super Ult., Super Ult +5, and Mega. To actually evolve into the next stage, you will need to power up your digimon to +10 and it will look like this: *img* Once you get to this point, you will need materials to evolve your digimon. These costs also vary depending on how many stars your digimon has. Since we know that a 7 star digimon is equivalent to that of a Mega 6 star digimon, it is better to focus on synthesizing a team of 7 star Digimon first. The following are the costs for evolving your 7 star digimons. Perfect into Ultimate: 5,612 Evolve Rocks Ultimate into Super Ultimate: 13,500 Life Bases Super Ultimate into Mega: ? Moon Bases Fuse You can only fuse a digimon into another one if the digimon receiving the fusion is an Ultimate. Although each digimon will ask for a different fusion partner and the bonus will vary depending on the digimon, once you summon the digimon you need for the fusion you can then make copies of them. This is done by upgrading in the evolve tab and then reverting, you willjjj get a copy of whatever digimon you upgraded. The following are the fusion bonuses. +10 fusions (Attack +130,000) +20 fusions (HP +1,038,000) +30 fusions (Attack +141,000) +40 fusions (HP +1,133,000)